Dragon Heart
by Wicked-TPel
Summary: A Story that is under Construction. This is the First Chapter


Chapter 1- Kishiguea  
By TPel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A young girl walked down the muddy street shortly after dawn. She had black hair, tan skin and large eyes that went on for all eternity. She hurried into a near by forest on the outskirts of the town. I hurried out of the alley and went down the street after her. I went into the wood and saw the  
girl sitting there watching me approach. "Why do you follow me?" she asked looking up to me with those never ending  
eyes. "You know..." I replied for she knew... she was special she knew as I knew  
"Come with me... it is time at last" The girl got up and followed... the day she had dreamed of for so long was  
at last here. She had dreamed for years of this woman, Coming and  
taking her to the land of the Wizards. They were now on their way. "What is your name?" the girl asked as they walked deeper into the woods. "Jeminia" I replied, "You are Kishiguea daughter of Garis are you not..."  
"How do you know my name..." said a startled Kishiguea. "I know your name because I have seen you for many years, just as you have seen me. I am to be your Master, your Teacher, you will be my apprentice.  
Seerers are very rare you and I are two of only 10 around the world."  
They walked out of the woods and saw the moon rising as the sun totally disappeared over the horizon. They went to the path to the East and started  
walking towards the land of the Wizards. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They later made camp in a large tree. They climbed up it and Kishiguea fell straight to sleep. I stayed awake watching waiting for the right time. I am  
a seer a rare form of Sorceress that can see things before they happen.  
This little girl was foreseen to be one of the greatest seerers in the world. They had chosen me to be her teacher, as well as her escort, because I was the most gifted of the seerers. They didn't know what horrors would  
come if I was the one to take her. I had tried to explain to the Wizard Council but they hadn't seen so they couldn't understand. That Night I kept watch for an evil danger was coming closer. Soon Blackness covered me and I watched and waited. Finally I could wait no more and watch by moonlight  
and I drifted off to sleep to regret it for all my days.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up startled to see that there was a fire going and a smell of  
Sausage in the air.  
"You sleep for a long time'' whined a complaining Kishiguea "Excuse Me! You young lady will not speak to me in such a manner." I said  
Angrily  
"Well its true you...." "Will not speak to me like this... don't say things until you know all the facts." I interrupted "We must continue on. Did you ask to start that fire?  
There are people hunting us so we can't always have fires. Please don't start a fire unless you ask. Now hurry up and get ready to leave" I said sitting up and climbing down the tree to where Kishiguea was putting out  
the fire.  
"Who is hunting us?" Kishiguea asked  
"That doesn't concern young ears like yours" I replied. "We must get to  
Kingsley City Today."  
They grabbed their few things and headed off into the sunrise.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They had walked for Days. The Excitement of leaving her home behind and heading to the land of Wizards was now starting to wear down. She was tired and they had been walking forever. It was boring. At first the new trees and plants had fascinated her. But no longer. The Sorceress kept her moving  
at a fast pace and for long periods of time, not even stopping to eat. Finally, a vast town came into view and I knew the day's journey would soon  
be over. They reached the city and went in.  
"Welcome to Kingsley, Kishiguea" said Jeminia  
Kingsley had buildings that went up to the height of trees. The streets were lined with post that had candles in them. Flowers and trees were in lines on the side of the path and all the buildings were nicely painted. They walked farther into the city till they came to a large white building that was as tall as the trees surrounding it. It had white pillars in the front and a large garden going around it with a small pond with bright fish in it. They walked up to the door and entered. Cool air surrounded her as  
the doors closed behind her and a huge room with pillars came into view. Jeminia walked up to a counter in the middle of the while room and started talking to the man sitting behind it. He was balding with a little  
gray hair left, his eyes were hazel and he had many wrinkles across his face. The room was very large with a marble floor. The walls were covered in pictures painted right onto the wall. There was one of a waterfall in an area with a lot off trees, another of a wild looking animal with white fur with black strips across it. The animal had very long front teeth that  
were several inches long.  
"Come," said Jeminia from behind and she headed to the left to a large floor that was in steps with a wall going up with it. She started to  
climb the steps and so Kishiguea started to climb as well. They came to hall with many rooms with numbers and went straight down the hall and up another set of the floor with steps. They yet again came to another hall like the one below. It had purple walls that had flowers painted at random on it. The floor too was a purple Fur. Jemina stopped at a door with the  
number 188 on it in Gold lettering. She took a key out of her pocket  
and opened the door and went inside. Once inside Kishiguea saw two beds  
already made with blankets and pillows. To the side was a closet with  
drawers for clothes. The room had blue walls and a light purple carpet. "Make yourself comfortable." Jeminia said, "We will rest here tonight and then move on tomorrow. I need to go meet someone. Stay here and don't let  
anyone in. No matter what!" 


End file.
